Ninjas als Bodyguards
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Dumbledore heuert einige Ninjas an, um Harry und seine Freunde zu beschützen. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji und Mirror betreten also die Welt von Harry Potter und geraten hierbei mitten in einen Aufstand der Finsteren’. Rating to be save.
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung: Dies ist mein erster Fanfic und vermutlich wird er auch nicht besonders glorreich. Er spielt nach dem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, also theoretisch im vierten. Ich werde jedoch die ganze Feuerkelch-Sache durch mein eigens erdachtes Szenario ersetzen. Außerdem möchte ich euch darüber informieren, dass Mirror ein von mir erfundener Charakter ist. Und nun viel Spaß, wie ich hoffen will.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Titel: Ninjas als Bodyguards

Author: KaiJ

Summary: Dumbledore heuert einige Ninjas an, um Harry und seine Freunde zu beschützen. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji und Mirror geraten hierbei mitten in einen Aufstand der ‚Finsteren'.

Kapitel 1: Prolog

Albus Dumbledore lief seit geraumer Zeit in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er brütete über die Frage, ob er eine alte Freundin um einen Gefallen bitten sollte oder nicht. Diese Freundin war Tsunade, Hokage von Konohagakure. Er dachte darüber nach, sie zu kontaktieren und um einige ihrer Leute für den Schutz Hogwarts zu ersuchen. Es gab einige gute Punkte, die dafür Sprachen, leider aber auch einige dagegen.

Liste der positiven Punkte:

1. Ninjas waren verhältnismäßig billige und zugleich doch überraschend effiziente Beschützer.

2. Sie waren speziell für solche Aufträge trainiert und wahre Meister ihres Faches.

3. Sie genossen den Ruf, ihre Missionen zur vollsten Zufriedenheit ihrer Auftraggeber zu erledigen.

Liste der negativen Punkte:

1. Unter denn Zauberern war die Ansicht verbreitet, Ninjas seien gefühlslose Killermaschinen. Demnach ständen einige Zaubererfamilie ihnen wohl sehr kritisch gegenüber.

2. Er wusste nicht, in wie weit sich Magie mit den Kampfkünsten der Ninjas vereinen ließ. Sie mussten schließlich als ganz normale Austauschschüler durchgehen. Es durfte niemand misstrauisch ihnen gegenüber werden.

3. Konnte die Hokage ihre wertvollen Untergebenen für fast ein gesamtes Schuljahr entbehren?

Am Ende stand noch eine ganz essentielle Frage: Wer sollte alles über ihre Anwesenheit in Hogwarts informiert werden? Die Lehrer auf jeden Fall. Zumindest die Hauslehrer. Aber sollte man Harry über seine Wächter aufklären? Wenn ja, was war mit Ron und Hermine? Fragen über Fragen.

Dumbledore entschloss sich, es zu versuchen. Als erstes rief er die Hauslehrer zusammen. Möglicherweise war es besser nur sie über sein Vorhaben aufzuklären. Nachdem sich alle in seinem Büro eingefunden hatten, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall, und ihn mit erwartungsvollen, neugierigen Gesichtern anstarrten, erhob er sich und seine Stimme.

„Ich bitte um euere Meinung zu einem sehr brisanten Thema, meine Herrschaften.", sagte er. „ Ich bin mir sicher, auch euch haben die Fälle der letzten drei Jahre beunruhigt und vielleicht habt auch ihr euch bereits gefragt, was wird dieses Jahr geschehen? Nun, ich bin nicht sehr erpicht darauf, es herauszufinden und plane eventuell einige Ninjas als Bodyguards anzuwerben."

Lautes Gemurmel war zu vernehmen. Jeder beugte sich zu seinem Nächststehenden um mit ihm die Neuigkeiten zu diskutieren. Einen Moment ließ Dumbledore die Nachricht einsinken, bevor er, über den Lärm hinweg, weiter sprach.

„Ich habe euch gerufen, um euere Meinung bezüglich dieser Absicht."

Sofort stieß ein Schwall von Worten ihm entgegen, sodass er gezwungen war, sie zur Ordnung zu ermahnen.

„Einer nach dem anderen, bitte."

Beschämt über ihr äußerst kindisches Verhalten, senkten die Magier ihren Kopf. Albus atmete durch.

„Schön. Also, Mrs. Sprout, darf ich sie um ihre Ansicht bitten?"

Geschmeichelt als erste angesprochen zu werden hob sie ihren Kopf und er konnte in ihren Augen die Aufregung sehen.

„Ich persönlich erachte dies als keinen sehr klugen Schachzug. Jeder hier kennt die Gerüchte. Sollte etwas passieren, wird man Ihnen dafür die Verantwortung geben, Mr. Dumbledore.", erklärte sie sachlich.

Die Übrigen nickten bekräftigend.

„Dessen bin ich mir vollends bewusst. Ich habe eine gute Beziehung zu dem Oberhaupt eines der Dörfer der Ninjas und bin mir sicher, sie wird für die Fähigkeiten ihrer Schützlinge bürgen."

Professor Flitwick trat vor.

„Warum sollten wir es nicht versuchen? Sie mögen zwar Killer sein, aber wenn sie den Auftrag erhalten zu beschützen, wären sie dumm ihm zuwider zu handeln."

Diesmal war es der Schulleiter, der zustimmend nickte. Der alte Flitwick war von Natur aus sehr neugierig und offen. Es schien ihm eher ein interessantes Experiment zu sein, als eine ernste Sache. Aber das spielte keine große Rolle, sollte es helfen, die Kluft zwischen Magiern und Ninjas zu schließen oder zumindest zu verkleinern.

„Albus, wie könnt ihr so etwas auch nur in Erwägung ziehen? Das sind völlig emotionslose Tötungsmaschinen! Man kann ihnen nicht über den Weg trauen!", platzte Minerva hervor.

Dumbledore sah sie leicht tadelnd an.

„Es ist wirklich nicht fair, sie derart zu missbilligen. Wie Professor Flitwick schon sagte, erfüllen sie lediglich ihre Aufträge und sind an selbige gebunden. Sie verdienen ihr Geld mit ihnen. Wenn sie nicht absolut zuverlässig wären, würden sie es in diesem Gewerbe wohl kaum schaffen. Also?"

Professor McGonagall grummelte etwas unverständliches, brachte jedoch keine weiteren Einwände vor. Dumbledore wandte sich dem Letzten im Bunde, dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu.

„Was ist ihr Standpunkt in diesem Belang, Mr. Snape?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich bin dagegen.", erwiderte dieser resolut.

Noch keiner hatte in derart scharfer Manier abgelehnt und damit wurde Snape zum Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Könnten sie uns ihre Gesinnung näher erläutern?"

„In der Tat. Hogwarts hat seit jeher den Ruf, eine exzellente Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei zu sein. Ich denke, wir dass wir diesem Ruf auch ohne fremde Hilfe weiterhin gerecht bleiben können.", begründete Snape knapp.

„Und ich finde, dass wir uns ein wenig unter die Arme greifen lassen könnten. Sie vergessen doch nicht, was letztes Jahr geschehen ist oder? Auch in Harrys erstem und zweitem Schuljahr lief nicht gerade alles so, wie es hätte sein sollen. Zuerst schleicht sich sie-wissen-schon-wer am Hinterkopf eines Lehrers ein, darauf in Form seines Tagebuchs. Daraus ergab sich dann die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens, womit ein Basilisk freigesetzt wurde. Peter ersteht im darauf folgenden Jahr von den Toten auf und stellt sich als Ronald Weaslys Ratte heraus. Sie können nicht verneinen, Professor, dass wir ohne Harry Potter aufgeschmissen gewesen wären."

Leises Flüstern folgte auf diese Ansprache, bis Professor McGonagall vortrat.

„Also schön. Treffen sie alle Abmachungen mit den… Ninjas," Sie betonte das Wort aus als sei es etwas höchst gefährlich und verabscheuungswürdiges. „Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings noch."

„Nur zu."

„Werden wir jetzt jedes Jahr Ninjas an diese Schule holen?"

Es schien, als liefen ihr allein bei der Vorstellung schon Schauer den Rücken runter.

„Das werden wir zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt bereden."

Minerva nickte und die Hauslehrer verließen, immer noch leicht geschockt, das Büro.


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz, aber ich fand, dass es eine gute Stelle zum absetzen wäre.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Kapitel 2: Vereinbahrungen werden getroffen 1

„Shizune! Noch ne' Flasche Sake!", forderte eine leicht angetrunkene Tsunade zum dritten oder vierten Mal an diesem Tage.

„Nein!", fauchte die Angesprochen gereizt. „Ihr habt für heute schon mehr als genug gehabt!"

„Ahh!"

„Tsunade?"

Stille.

„Tsunade!"

Wieder nichts. Besorgt schritt die Medi-Nin in das Arbeitszimmer.

„Huch!", machte nun auch sie überrascht.

Mitten im Raum stand ein Mann gehobenen Alters. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und wäre gut als Merlin-Verschnitt durchgegangen.

„Entschuldigung, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht euch zu erschrecken.", bat er um Verzeihung.

Tsunade löste sich aus ihrer Schreckstarre und schritt nun einladend auf ihn zu.

„Albus, mein lieber, alter Freund. Setz dich, setz dich.", grüßte sie fröhlich.

Dankbar ließ sich Dumbledore auf den, ihm angebotenen Polstersessel nieder.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Es gab in den letzten drei Schuljahren an meiner Schule mehrere… Zwischenfälle. Nun wollte ich sie um ihre Hilfe bitten."

„Zwischenfälle welcher Art?"

„Keiner schönen, wie ich ihnen versichern kann. Es besteht außerdem Grund zur Annahme, dass dieses Jahr ebenfalls turbulent werden könnte. Deshalb komme ich zu ihnen. Ich suche gewissermaßen nach… Beschützern für die Schule und besonders für einen meiner Studenten."

„Was hat es mit diesem Studenten auf sich?"

„Sie müssen wissen, vor vielen Jahren gab es einen mächtigen Zauberer. Alle, die sich seinen Plänen in den Weg stellten, sind getötet worden. Nur einer nicht. Harry Potter hatte seither ein paar unangenehme Begegnungen mit ihm und ich würde eine weitere gerne vermeiden, denn der dunkle Lord hegt einen großen Hass auf ihn."

Die Hokage nickte nachdenklich.

„An wie viele Beschützer hatten sie gedacht?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel könnten sie den ein knappes Jahr lang entbehren?"

Hustend versuchte Tsunade ihren Sake wieder aus ihrer Luftröhre zu befördern.

„Ein ganzes Jahr? Albus, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein?"

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, wann der nächste Angriff erfolgen wird."

„Also gut, mal sehen, wer im Moment frei ist.", gab die Hokage nach.

„Danke."

Tsunade seufzte und bannte sich ihren Weg durch verschiedene Aktenordner. Als sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte, drehte sie sich wieder zu Dumbledore.

„Also, hier sind die momentan freien Anbu."

Der Schulleiter nahm die Ordner entgegen und schlug den ersten auf. Auf dem Foto links oben in der Ecke blickte ihn ein blasser Junge mit langem, braunem Haar an. Dann bemerkte er die Augen des Jungen. Sie waren eine seltsame Mischung aus weiß und lavenderfarben und schienen keine Pupille zu besitzen. Als die Hokage seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, beeilte sie sich schnell, diesen Fakt zu erklären.

„Oh, keine Sorge. Er ist nicht blind. Diese Augen sind ein Bluterbe seiner Familie. Mit ihnen kann er einige hundert Meter weit sehen und außerdem auch noch durch jegliche Art von Hindernis blicken."

„Ach so, na dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

„Das ist Neji Hyuuga, 17 Jahre alt. Da er in seiner Familie auch so etwas wie ein… Beschützer ist, eignet er sich besonders gut für diese Mission. Er behält in jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf und ist auch durchaus intelligent."

Dumbledore nickte und öffnete den nächsten Hefter. Auf dem Bild war ein blonder Junge mit Igelfrisur zu sehen. Er wirkte offen aber auch etwas hyperaktiv. Auf jeder Wange hatte er drei schwarze Striche, möglicherweise Kratzer, obwohl sie dafür etwas zu symmetrisch waren.

„Naruto Uzumaki, 16. Er ist etwas… lebhaft, aber er hat einen heiteren Charakter und ein gutes Herz. Außerdem ist er dank einer… alten Macht, die in ihm gebannt ist auch ziemlich stark."

In dem nächstem Ordner war das Foto eines Jungen mit schokoladenbrauner Haut und silber-weißen Haaren zu sehen. Er hatte tiefblaue Augen mit einem, für sein Alter, sehr abgeklärtem, nüchternem Ausdruck.

„Sein Name ist Mirror Shenron, er ist 19 Jahre alt und damit der älteste der Gruppe."

„Ich schätze mal, er wird der Anführer sein?", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Nein, er ist ein ausgezeichneter Ratgeber, jedoch kein Alphatier. Für die Rolle des Anführers hatte ich eigentlich ihn geplant."

Sie schob ihm die letzte Akte rüber. Ein Junge mit heller Haut und schwarzen Haaren blickte finster in die Kamera. Er wirkte nicht besonders freundlich auf Dumbledore.

„Sasuke Uchiha, 17. Er ist stark und schlau, wenn auch ein bisschen launisch und grob. Überdies besitzt er herausragende Führerqualitäten. Ich denke, er wäre am besten für diese Rolle geeignet."

Er nickte abermals und sie sammelte die Ordner wieder ein.

„So, Dumbledore, das wäre das Team. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Der größte Teil, der von ihnen vorgeschlagenen Leute sind noch Kinder, kaum älter als meine Schüler."

„Da machen sie sich mal keine sorgen, sie sind mehr als fähig, diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Ich schätze mal, dass ich sie nun rufen lassen werde. Shizune, Hol mir Uchiha, Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga und Mirror Shenron."

„Sehr wohl.", antwortete die Shinobi und wuselte davon.

„Warum sagen sie von Naruto und Sasuke nur die Nachnahmen?", erkundigte sich Albus.

„Wir haben nur noch einen Uchiha und einen Uzumaki im Dorf. Übrigens spricht man ihn Saske."

„Haben sie keine Familie mehr?", fragte der Schulleiter erschrocken.

„Leider nicht. Aber sie kommen auch ganz gut alleine klar."

‚Die Armen, doch wahrscheinlich ist das das Schicksal eines Ninjas. Wie traurig', dachte Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Kapitel 3: Vereinbahrungen werden getroffen 2

Sasuke Uchiha lag, sich langweilend auf seinem Bett. Normalerweise würde er ja eher trainieren, als so unproduktiv herumzugammeln, aber wenn er zu dieser Zeit am Trainingsplatz auftauchte, würde das nur wieder darin resultieren, dass ihm alle Anwesenden böse Blicke zuwarfen. Seit seiner Rückkehr sprach man kaum mehr mit ihm und wenn doch, dann mit scharfem, befehlendem Ton. Hatte sich so Naruto gefühlt, während er noch auf die Akademie ging? So… alleingelassen und unverstanden? Er hatte doch nicht vorgehabt, sein Dorf zu verraten. Er hatte doch nur seinen Clan rächen wollen. War das so schlimm? War es falsch gewesen? Nein, es half auch nichts mehr, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln, Itachi war nun Tod, was geschehen war, war geschehen. Niemand konnte mehr etwas daran ändern. Aber wenn doch, wenn er die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, hätte er dann…? Er wurde von einem leisen Klopfen an seiner Fensterscheibe aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er stand auf, öffnete es und nahm dem kleinen Vogel den Zettel ab, bevor er ihn ausrollte und las.

‚_Sasuke, du bekommst, zusammen mit Naruto, Neji und Mirror, eine neue Mission. Weiteres werde ich dir in meinem Büro erklären. Oh und würdest du freundlicherweise Naruto und Mirror abholen? Ich habe ihnen bereits einen Vogel geschickt, er kam jedoch _mit_ der Botschaft wieder zurück.'_

Sasuke stöhnte. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen eine neue Mission einzuwenden gehabt hätte, im Gegenteil, je weniger Zeit er unter Menschen verbringen musste, die ihn für einen Verräter hielten desto besser. Das Problem lag bei seinen Mitstreitern. Neji war in Ordnung, zwar extrem misstrauisch, aber glücklicherweise gleichzeitig auch recht schweigsam. Naruto und Mirror hingegen würden seine Nerven jedoch auf eine harte Probe stellen. Mirror war an sich eigentlich nicht besonders schlimm, da Sasuke ihn kaum kannte. Nur hatte Naruto scheinbar eine Vorliebe für den sonst so ruhigen Jungen entwickelt und hielt mit dieser auch nicht gerade hinter dem Berg. Es störte ihn, gewaltig. Wie konnte er sich anmaßen, jemand anderem, ausgenommen Sakura, näher zu sein als Sasuke? Er war derjenige, der ihn kannte, der ihn verstand. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, nicht Mirror.

‚Sasuke, beruhig dich. Das ist nicht das was du willst. Du willst nicht sein wie sie. Du kommst auch alleine klar.', erinnerte er sich selbst.

Langsam, fast schon widerstrebend schlüpfte er in seine Anbuuniform und setzte sich seine, an eine Schlange erinnernde, Maske auf. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Narutos Wohnung, da dies der wohl wahrscheinlichste Platz war, wo die beiden stecken konnten, abgesehen von Ichirakus Restaurant. Dort angekommen klingelte er einige Male, bevor ihm ein ziemlich verstrubbelt aussehender Mirror aufmachte, während sich Naruto im Hintergrund sein Oberteil anzog.

„Wir haben eine neue Mission. Du, Naruto, Neji und ich sollen uns bei der Hokage einfinden. Jetzt."

Das ‚jetzt' betonte er besonders, da Naruto und sein neuester… Freund offensichtlich etwas anderes für den Nachmittag eingeplant hatten. Wobei ‚geplant' wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Ausdruck wahr, das hätte nämlich bedeutet Naruto würde über das was er tat nachdenken. Mirror nickte und verschwand wieder in die Kleinwohnung. Nun trat Naruto an die Tür.

„Hi Sasuke, endlich mal wieder aus deinem Loch gekrochen? Man sieht dich ja kaum noch draußen, wenn du nicht auf einer Mission bist.", neckte er scherzhaft.

„Scheint so. Ich sehe euch dann nachher."

Damit verschwand er und ließ einen, gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckenden, Naruto zurück. Wenig später waren alle, den Auftrag betreffenden, anwesend. Dumbledore musterte sie neugierig. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie viel Sport betrieben. Keiner von ihnen war auch nur ein wenig übergewichtig. Der blonde war mittelgroß und trug eine orange Jacke und eine dazu passende orange Hose. Neji schien ein Fable für weiß zu haben, während Sasuke wohl Kontraste mochte, weißes Oberteil und schwarze Hose. Das Oberteil gab viel von seiner muskulösen Brust preis und Dumbledore konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals jemand durchtrainierteren gesehen zu haben. Mirror gab einen äußerst… außergewöhnlichen Anblick ab. Ein hellblaues, schulternfreies und bauchfreies T-Shirt, kombiniert mit einer grauen Hose und einer, um seine schmalen Hüften geschlungene, dunkelbraunen Jacke. Alles in allem wirkte er sehr feminin, trotz seiner beachtlichen Größe. Sie alle trugen verschiedene Masken in der Form von Tieren. Sasuke eine Schlangenmaske, Neji eine Adlermaske, Mirror eine Fennekmaske und Naruto eine Wolfsmaske. Die hatte er unbedingt haben wollen, da er darauf bestand, dass eine Krötenmaske lächerlich aussah.

„Wer ist der alte Mann Oma Tsunade?", fragte Naruto geradeheraus.

Schon bei seiner Stimme begann die Ader an ihrer Schläfe zu pulsieren.

„Euer Auftragsgeber, du Idiot!", wies sie ihn zurecht.

„Und was ist unser Auftrag?", machte der Idiot weiter.

„Dich zu erwürgen, Nervensäge!"

Shizune sah einen von Tsunades berühmten Wutausbrüchen kommen und sprang schnell ein.

„Das ist Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, einer Zaubererschule. Er erbittet eure Hilfe für den Schutz seiner Studenten, insbesondere für einen Jungen namens Harry Potter und seine nächsten Freunde, Ronald Weasly und Hermine Granger.", unterbrach sie die laufende Unterhaltung.

„Wieso benötigen sie unseren Schutz?", meldete sich nun auch Neji zu Wort.

„Es gab in letzter Zeit einige unangenehme Zwischenfälle böser Natur und mehrere Male hätte es beinahe tödlich geendet. Ich hoffe, dass sie meine Schüler beschützen könnten ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, wenn sie als Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen. Das Schuljahr startet dort in ein paar Tagen. Ich werde sie zunächst mit einem Portschlüssel in die Winkelgasse bringen, um einige Besorgungen für sie zu erledigen, danach werden sie bis zum Beginn des Jahres in Hogwarts wohnen. Sie werden allerdings noch einmal nach Kings Cross müssen, da dort sämtliche meiner Schüler in den Zug nach Hogwarts steigen und die Chance eines Angriffs relativ hoch ist. Sie werden außerdem das gesamte Jahr in Hogwarts verweilen.", beendete Dumbledore seine Ausführungen.

Während drei, der vier Ninjas, verstehend nickten, konnte Dumbledore förmlich sehen, wie es bei Naruto langsam klick machte.

„Ein ganzes Jahr?", schrie er dann fassungslos.

„Das hat er gesagt.", kommentierte Neji trocken.

Sasuke öffnete seine, zuvor genervt geschlossene, Augen, während Mirror seine Hände von seinen, leicht spitzen, Ohren nahm.

„Autsch, ich glaube, jetzt bin ich taub.", klagte er leise.

Tsunade wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als augenblicklich im Erdboden zu versinken, ob der Unprofessionalität ihres Teams und Dumbledore war ausgesprochen erheitert über die verschiedenen Reaktionen auf seine Anfrage.

„Ich würde vorschlagen ihr geht jetzt und packt eure Koffer. In einer halben Stunde seid ihr wieder hier und reist ab.", bestimmte die Hokage gereizt.

„Natürlich.", gehorchten ihr drei Ninjas und als Naruto noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich aus dem Raum zu entfernen, wurde er von Mirror gepackt und weggeschleift. Dumbledore kicherte leise und Tsunade seufzte laut und vernehmlich.

„Sehr interessante Leute haben sie da."

„Im Moment finde ich sie weniger interessant sondern eher peinlich."

Dumbledore gluckste belustigt. Dieses Jahr würde sicherlich aufregend werden und zwar ausnahmsweise mal im positivem Sinne. Knappe 30 Minuten später standen alle vier Ninjas bereit. Mirror hatte Naruto noch packen geholfen, da dieser sonst möglicherweise irgendetwas, extrem wichtiges, vergessen hätte.

„Nun haltet euch alle an diesem Gegenstand fest. Es ist ein Portschlüssel und er wird uns nach Hogwarts bringen.", ordnete der Schulleiter an.

„Und das funktioniert wirklich, Albus?", fragte die Hokage besorgt.

„So bin auch ich hierher gelangt.", erwiderte der alte Zauberer.

Dann aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel.


	4. Chapter 4

Anmerkung: Ein Fennek ist übrigens so was wie ein kleiner Fuchs mit überdimensionalen Ohren. Außerdem möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei Sasuke für den ersten Review bedanken. Vielen Dank.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Kapitel 4: Eine völlig neue Welt

Ein unglaublich starker Sog schien sie plötzlich mit sich zu reißen und alles um sie herum verschwamm. Die Ninjas kniffen verstört die Augen zusammen und als sie sie kurz darauf wieder öffneten, befanden sie sich an einem, ihnen völlig fremden Ort.

„Ihr befindet euch nun in der Winkelgasse, genauer gesagt im tropfenden Kessel. Wir werden euer Gepäck bis zum Ende eures Einkaufes hier lassen.", informierte Dumbledore sie.

Sie waren in einem kleinen, von einigen Möbeln einmal abgesehen, praktisch leerem Raum. Von der Tür drang Lärm von Gesprächen zu ihnen herein. So wie es sich anhörte, schienen dort draußen wahre Menschenmaßen zu sein.

„Mir ist schwindelig.", jammerte Naruto.

„Das geht bald vorbei. Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es ihre erste Reise mit einem Portschlüssel war. Aber ich könnte die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen und euch mit einem Zauber unsere Sprache beibringen."

Dumbledore holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, was ihm ziemlich misstrauische Blicke einheimste, schwang ihn und wisperte ein paar Worte. Zuerst wichen die Ninjas furchtsam zurück, nachdem sie jedoch bemerkten, dass er keinesfalls vorhatte sie anzugreifen, beruhigten sie sich wieder. Ein prickelndes, warmes Gefühl umfing sie. Anschließend war Naruto kotzübel und Neji und Sasuke, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch blässer als zuvor. Inzwischen versuchte Mirror schon mal das Chaos von Wörtern in seinem Kopf auseinanderzudividieren, wobei ihn heimtückische Kopfschmerzen plagten.

„Nani? Was war das?", wunderte Naruto sich halb auf japanisch.

„Ein Zauberspruch, baka!", rügte Mirror schlechtgelaunt und massierte sich die Schläfe.

„Das habe ich auch gemerkt, teme!", giftete Naruto zurück.

„Warum fragst du denn dann so blöd?"

„Bevor ihr hinaustretet, solltet ihr besser eure Masken abziehen.", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Wieso? Die tragen wir auf Missionen immer.", wollte Naruto verdutzt wissen.

„Weil wir wie stinknormale Leute aussehen müssen.", erklärte Neji geduldig.

„Ach so."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und verstauten sie in ihren Taschen. Danach folgten sie ihrem Auftraggeber in den belebten Schankraum.

„So viele Leute.", staunte Naruto.

Neji nickte und Sasuke blickte sich argwöhnisch um.

„Ich kriege jetzt schon wieder Kopfweh.", meinte Mirror zermürbt; es war offensichtlich, dass er keine großen Menschenmaßen leiden konnte.

„Wir gehen wohl am besten erst zu Olivanders. Dort werdet ihr eure Zauberstäbe erhalten.", bestimmte der Schulleiter.

„Wozu brauchen wir Zauberstäbe?", erkundigte Naruto sich verwirrt.

„Die Antwort ist dieselbe, wie die auf deine Frage, wieso wir unsere Anbumasken ablegen müssten."

Neji war sichtlich genervt. Naruto schien scharf zu überlegen und sich schließlich zu entsinnen.

„Ah."

Sein Gesicht hellte sich verstehend auf. Neji und Mirror stöhnten synchron und letzterer schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Die Straße war ebenso überfüllt wie der tropfende Kessel und alle Ninjas, ausgenommen Naruto, verschreckte dies doch ziemlich. Dumbledore schmunzelte. Sie mochten in einer harten Welt aufwachsen, aber führte dies dazu, wie man meinen könnte, dass sie außergewöhnlich mutig wurden? Nein, scheinbar war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Diese Kinder vermuteten hinter jeder Ecke einen Hinterhalt und jeder Passant war ein potenzieller Angreifer. Sollten so Kinder sein? Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, daran wollte er nicht glauben. Das konnte nicht richtig sein. Eine Glocke klingelte, als sie den, von außen recht schäbig wirkenden, Laden betraten. Olivander hob den Kopf, um seinen Besuch in Augenschein zu nehmen. Erfreut eilte er zu ihnen hinüber.

„Albus, mein alter Freund, was gibt es? Hast du Probleme mit deinem Zauberstab?", grüßte er heiter.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Diese jungen Herren hier benötigen Zauberstäbe. Sie werden dieses Jahr Hogwarts bewachen. Es sind Ninjas.", klärte der alte Magier ihn auf.

„Ah, Ninjas. Wie lange habe ich keine mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Stäbe brauchen sie? Die kann ich ihnen geben. Ich bin ein wenig vertraut mit den Kampfkünsten eures Volkes, müsst ihr wissen. Eure Stäbe sollten ausnehmend robust sein, damit ihr euer Chakra ganz normal benutzen könnt."

Er suchte sich durch seine Regale und schien schließlich gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte und kam mit einigen Schachteln zu ihnen zurück. Er drückte jedem von ihnen eine in die Hand. Die Ninjas starrten ihn etwas perplex an.

„Nur zu, probieren sie sie aus.", hieß ihnen Olivander daraufhin.

„Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?", stellte Neji endlich die Frage, die alle beschäftigte.

„Nehmen sie die Zauberstäbe und schwingen sie sie.", erläuterte belustigt.

Dumbledore begann sich zu fragen, wie Sasuke sein Team führen wollte, ohne jemals einen Ton zu sagen. Naruto wutschte als erster mit dem dünnen Holz durch die Luft. Orange Funken sprühten aus der Spitze des Stabs und zogen einen hübschen Schweif.

„Drachenherzfasern und Kastanienholz, 9 Zoll. Sehr schön. Besonders gut geeignet für machtvolle Zauber, jedoch etwas schwierig zu kontrollieren.", kommentierte Olivander zufrieden.

So ging es der Reihe nach weiter. Auch bei Neji genügte ein Versuch und er bekam einen hellen, knapp 11 Zoll langen Weißbuchenholzstab mit Einhornhaar, besonders präzise in der Anwendung. Sasuke musste drei Stäbe versuchen, da der erste ein Loch in den Boden brannte und der zweite, sobald er in berührt hatte, augenblicklich in Flammen aufging. Neji wunderte sich hierbei, wie teuer einer dieser Stäbe war. Hoffentlich nicht zu sehr, sonst kostete dieser Laden vermutlich mehr, als er einbrachte, wenn der Durchschnitt der Kunden entweder die Einrichtung oder den Gegenstand ihres Interesses demolierte. Der dritte Zauberstab verteilte jedoch wunderbare, violette Funken um sich. Er war kaum 9 Zoll lang oder eher kurz, aus Weißdornholz und mit Phönixfederkern, besonders dienlich für Flüche. Mirror musste fünf Stäbe ausprobieren, zu der Liste seiner zerstörten Gegenstände zählte unter anderem ein Fenster, eine Pflanze, die zu wuchern begann wie verrückt und schlussendlich zerplatzte und zwei Vasen. Sein Zauberstab war gute 10 Zoll lang, aus Weinrebenholz und besaß einen Drachenherzfaserkern, Veränderungszauber als Stärke. Sobald er in angefasst hatte, erfüllte sich der gesamte Raum mit einem hellen Licht.

„Nun, somit hätten wir das hinter uns.", seufzte Dumbledore erleichtert, zahlte, verabschiedete sich und trat, mit den Ninjas auf den Fersen, hinaus auf die Straße. Als nächstes kaufte er den Kindern ihre Tiere. Dies verlief relativ ereignislos. Naruto bekam eine Kröte, Neji eine Eule und Mirror eine Katze. Sasuke weigerte sich zuerst, hartnäckig zwischen den, zur Verfügung stehenden Tieren zu wählen und bestand auf eine Schlange. Nach langem drängen seitens Dumbledores und Narutos gab er glücklicherweise nach und nahm eine, nahezu nachtschwarze, Ratte. Das Vieh war bissig. Naruto hatte es bereits so gepackt, dass er am Finger blutete.

„Wie gesucht und gefunden.", bemerkte Neji spitz.

Er hatte Sasuke seinen Verrat immer noch nicht verziehen.

„Halt die Klappe Hyuuga.", keifte Sasuke und strich der Ratte besänftigend über den Kopf.

Er hatte sie gleich nach dem Kauf aus dem Käfig genommen und trug sie, wie Mirror seine Eule, auf der Schulter.

„Sind wir heute leicht reizbar?", stichelte der Brünette weiter.

„Zügle deine Zunge, sonst hast du vielleicht bald keine mehr."

Neji schien nicht zu erkennen, dass er langsam den Punkt dessen, was sein Teamführer ertragen konnte, überschritt.

„Drohst du mir?", spottete er herausfordernd.

„Nein, ich warne dich."

„Na dann komm doch, Uchiha."

„Mit Vergnügen, Hyuuga."

Die beiden begaben sich in ihre Kampfpositionen. Derweilen hatten die anderen gemerkt, dass zwei ihrer Kameraden zurückgeblieben waren und sahen sich fragend um. Gerade als Neji einen Angriff auf Sasuke starten wollte, sprang Mirror dazwischen. Er hielt Nejis Arm fest und blickte die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Verstimmung und äußerstem Zorn an.

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden?", fuhr er sie an.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht mitten auf der Straße kämpfen!", rief Naruto vorwurfsvoll.

„Scheinbar ja doch.", murmelte Mirror zähneknirschend.

„Hört zu, wenn ihr ein Problem miteinander habt, geht euch aus dem Weg. Redet nicht miteinander, außer das Nötigste oder tut sonst irgendwas ungefährliches, unter der Einschränkung, dass es niemandem schadet. Verstanden?", zischte er den Kampfhähnen zu.

Die zwei starrten, vor Wut kochend, so bloßgestellt zu werden, zu Boden.

„Verstanden?"

„Ja, hättest du jetzt die Güte, meinen Ärmel loszulassen?", fauchte Neji ihn an.

Mirror ließ los.

„Und du?", wandte er sich an Sasuke.

Dieser verengte ärgerlich die Augen.

„Nimm dir nicht zuviel heraus, ich bin immer noch der Teamführer."

„Und was für ein toller Teamführer du bist." Mirror atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Tut mir leid, aber du verhältst dich, wie ein Rudelführer, der sein Territorium bedroht sieht. Krieg dich wieder ein."

Sasuke schnaubte, ließ das Thema aber ruhen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Alles in Ordnung.", brummte Sasuke und sie setzten ihren Marsch fort.

Nachdem sie noch einen Haufen Kessel, Schulbücher und anderes Zubehör erworben hatten, kehrten sie zum tropfenden Kessel zurück und teleportierten sich nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore zeigte seinen neuen Schülern noch die Schlafsäle und unterrichtete sie davon, dass er sie morgen den Hauslehrern vorstellen würde, bevor er sie verließ.

„Wehe ihr denkt auch nur daran, hier irgendwelche Sachen zu machen.", drohte Sasuke Naruto und Mirror.

Naruto sah ihn verwirrt an, während Mirror seit ihrer Rückkehr sich scheinbar voll und ganz darauf konzentrierte, immer grüner zu werden.

„Was für Sachen, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wurde leicht rötlich um die Nase.

„Na ja, wo ihr doch zusammen seit, da…"

„Zusammen? Wir? Überhaupt nicht!", rief Naruto verdutzt.

„Nicht? Aber, aber ihr seid immer beieinander und als ich euch holte, für die Mission, da warst du halb nackt und Mirror ganz verstrubbelt."

Naruto krümmte sich vor lachen.

„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass manche Leute sich zum duschen ausziehen?", murmelte Mirror leise.

Naruto musterte seinen Freund besorgt.

„Geht es dir gut, Mirror?"

„Sehe ich aus als ob es mir gut ginge?"

Und damit rannte er ins Bad, aus dem man nur noch gedämpfte Würgegeräusche hörte.

„Also seid ihr nicht?", fragte Sasuke unsicher.

„Natürlich nicht! Er ist mein bester Freund, ich könnte niemals mit ihm zusammen sein, er ist mir viel zu mürrisch. Da könnte ich ja gleich mit Neji flirten." Hierbei war von selbigem ein empörtes „Hey!" zu hören. „Und seine Haare waren nur so unordentlich, weil ich sie ihm gerne verwuschele. Hab auch schon meine Strafe gekriegt."

Er zeigte eine beachtliche Beule. Sasuke sah wieder leicht betreten auf seine Füße. Das mit dem besten Freund hatte irgendwie wehgetan.

„Und mit was hab ich dich bestraft? Mit Recht!", warf Mirror aus dem Badezimmer ein, bevor er sich wieder auf die Ergießung seines Mageninhalts konzentrierte.

Da nun alle Missverständnisse geklärt waren, gingen alle zu Bett. Bis auf einen, der es vorzog, vor der Kloschüssel zu knien und krank zu sein. Portschlüsselkrank.


	5. Chapter 5

Anmerkung: Ich würde mich wirklich über ein paar Reviews freuen, die nicht von meiner Schwester stammen (trotzdem Danke Sasuke). Ihr könnt mir schreiben, was ihr wollt. Kritik oder Lob, völlig egal, Hauptsache, ich erfahre eure Meinung.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Kapitel 5: Zweifel und eine scharlachrote Dampflok

Naruto wurde am nächsten Morgen von etwas kalt und nassem geweckt.

„Was zum…!", kreischte er und schoss hoch.

Mirror hatte sich nach einigen, erfolglosen Versuchen ihn normal zu wecken dazu entschlossen, einem Eimer Wasser den Vorzug zu geben.

„Mirror! Ich habe gerade von Sasukes Verschwinden geträumt und dann bin ich in dem Fluss ersoffen.", klagte der Blonde.

„Ich glaube du hast ihn mit deinem kleinen Ausflug zu Orochimaru traumatisiert.", neckte Neji Sasuke.

„Klappe, Hyuuga!", schnappte der Schlangenbeschwörer.

„Bitte, könnt ihr diese kindischen Streitereien lassen? Zumindest solange ich anwesend bin.", verlangte Mirror.

Naruto blickte ihn besorgt an. Mirror sah nicht besonders gut aus. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und wirkte hundemüde.

„Ist schon gut. Ich habe nur nicht genug geschlafen.", versicherte der silberhaarige, der Narutos Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Du hast einen ganzschön schwachen Kreislauf, wenn dich ein bisschen reisen so umhaut.", höhnte Sasuke.

„Du verursachst mir Kopfschmerzen, wann immer ich dich reden höre."

„Oh, verzeih mir."

„Nicht deine Schuld, dass du nicht aus deiner Haut kannst."

Darauf wusste Sasuke nichts mehr zu erwidern und so zogen sich alle um. Danach klopfte es an der Tür und Dumbledore, zusammen mit einigen anderen Leuten, trat ein. Die Ninjas stellte sich in Reihe und Glied.

„Ah, gut das ihr wach und wohlauf seid. Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag. Die Schüler reisen an. Ihr müsst um halb zehn nach Kings Cross und Harry Potter von dort an immer begleiten."

„Verstanden."

„Albus, sie versprachen uns Beschützer, Kämpfer, das hier sind Kinder, nicht älter als viele der Studenten.", empörte sich McGonagall.

„Wir sind keine Kinder!", trotzte Naruto fast ebenso entrüstet.

„Naruto!", zischte Mirror warnend.

„Wir werden mit dem Abschluss an der Ninjaakademie las volljährig betrachtet, von unserer Gesellschaft.", erklärte Neji ruhig.

„Aber ihr könnt nicht eine ganze Schule vor Unheil bewahren.", beharrte die Professorin.

„Für diese Dinge wurden wir ausgebildet. Seit unserem zwölften Lebensjahr ist bestätigt, dass wir dazu in der Lage sind. Wir sind Anbus, die beste Einheit des Hokage. Unser Alter hat nichts zu bedeuten.", informierte Neji sie.

Bevor Minerva weitere Zweifel kundtun konnte, sprang Dumbledore ein.

„Sie sind vertrauenswürdig."

„Wenn sie das sagen."

Sasuke musterte einen schwarzhaarigen Lehrer eingehend. Er wirkte unfreundlich und hatte eine böse Aura.

„Dies sind übrigens die Hauslehrer Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout.", stellte Dumbledore sie einander vor.

Die Ninjas verbeugten sich respektvoll.

„Nun da wir das geklärt haben, schlage ich vor, dass ich sie nach Kings Cross teleportiere. Sucht nach einem Jungen mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe. Möglicherweise könnt ihr ihn in Begleitung eines Oranghaarigen finden."

Sie nickten und ergriffen des Schulleiters ausgestreckte Hände. Dumbledore sprach einige Worte und die vier Shinobi verschwanden. Zufrieden blickte er auf die Stelle, an der sie noch bis vor kurzem gestanden hatten.

„Sie sind so jung Albus. Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Kinder fähig sein sollen, zu töten. Was ist das bloß für eine grausame Welt, in der sie aufwachsen?", fragte Minerva erschüttert.

„Ich weiß. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie nicht daran zerbrechen. Denn im Endeffekt, benutzen auch wir sie nur."

Als die Ninjas ihre Augen wieder öffneten, die sie während der Reise geschlossen hatten, befanden sie sich an einem Bahnhof. Sie kannten Bahnhöfe von zuhause her, aber keine so riesigen mit so vielen Menschen. Sasuke bemerkte als erster, dass sie sich immer noch gegenseitig an den Händen hielten und ließ Mirrors und Narutos Hände schnell los. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Mirror war mal wieder leicht fahl geworden und hielt sich vorsichtshalber die Hand vor den Mund.

„Also gucken wir mal nach Harry Potter. Neji, wenn ich bitten dürfte.", beschloss Sasuke mit übertriebener Höflichkeit.

Der Byakugan-Inhaber tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Ich habe ihn. Er ist im dritten Wagon, zweites Abteil. Bei ihm sind noch zwei andere, der eine von ihnen müsste der Oranghaarige sein, von dem Dumbledore sprach.", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Dann gehen wir ihnen mal einen Besuch abstatten.", beschloss Naruto enthusiastisch.

Die anderen nickten und folgten ihm hinein in den Zug zum richtigen Abteil. Naruto schob es auf.

„Hey, können wir hier mit rein? Alle übrigen sind voll.", bat der Blonde fröhlich.

Die drei Kinder sahen auf. Sie wirkten auf die Ninjas nicht besonders stark, auch wenn das Äußere, wie sie wussten, täuschen konnte. Zauberer sollten das sein? Ganz normale Jugendliche, wie alle anderen hier. Sasukes scharfer Beobachtungsgabe entging die Narbe unter dem Pony des dunkelhaarigen Jungen nicht. Er schien freundlich, wenn auch leicht unsicher. Der Karottenkopf daneben stopfte sich gerade etwas Braunes in den Mund und hatte extrem viele Sommersprossen. Vielleicht ganz nett, aber auf jeden Fall nicht der hellste, entschied Sasuke. Die letzte im Bunde war ein Mädchen mit braunen, langen Haaren, das irgendwie etwas altklug und besserwisserisch wirkte.

„Oh, sicher.", sagte sie und machte Platz.

„Super!"

Naruto ließ sich auf die Sitzbank plumpsen, während seine Freunde etwas steifer schienen.

„Was ist das?"

Naruto zeigte auf die angebrochene Packung Schokofrösche.

„Schokofrösche. Auch einen?", bot Ron mit vollem Mund an.

„Au ja!"

Er schnappte sich einen, öffnete Schachtel und war ziemlich verblüfft darüber darin einen, recht lebendig aussehenden, Frosch aus Schokolade vorzufinden. So wörtlich hatte er ‚Schokofrösche nun auch wieder nicht genommen. Er nahm ihn trotzdem und aß ihn.

„Schmeckt es?", fragte Mirror unschuldig.

„Total.", antwortete Naruto begeistert.

Mirror lächelte trügerisch.

„So sieht es auch aus."

Naruto bemerkte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht. Dazu hätte Mirror wohl mit einem ganzen Baum wedeln müssen.

„Naruto…"

„Ja?"

„Mach den Mund zu beim kauen!", zeterte Mirror angeekelt.

„Schrei doch nicht so!", beschwerte sich der Angesprochene leistete der Bitte aber folge. „Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Sakura."

Die Zauberer hatten dieser Unterhaltung mit wachsendem Amüsement zugehört und Hermine kicherte leise.

„So, seid ihr neu? Ich habe euch noch nie hier gesehen.", erkundigte Hermine sich neugierig.

„Wir sind Austauschschüler aus Japan.", erklärte Neji.

„Oh? Wie schön. Hogwarts ist wirklich ganz wunderbar. Es wird euch gefallen."

Mirror hielt es derweil nicht mehr länger aus. Die Reise, die Nacht, erneutes teleportieren und Naruto, der sich wie ein Schwein beim essen benahm, gaben ihm den Rest.

„Wo ist hier das nächste Klo?"

„Ähm, den Gang runter links.", beschrieb Hermine.

„Danke."

Er riss die Abteiltür auf und stürzte hinaus, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Naruto seufzte und folgte seinem Freund. Er hatte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht, die Toilette abzuschließen. Als Naruto eintrat fand er Mirror über das Klosett gebeugt vor, würgend. Seufzend griff er sich seine Haare und hielt sie zurück, damit sie nicht auch dreckig würden.

„Danke.", brachte Mirror atemlos hervor und wendete sich aber gleich darauf wieder der Entleerung seines Magens zu.

„Wie kannst du eigentlich noch irgendwas hoch würgen, wo wir doch seit unserer Ankunft nichts gegessen haben?", wunderte Naruto sich beiläufig.

„Keine Ahnung."

Mirror stand auf und spülte sich am Waschbecken den Mund aus. Langsam gingen sie zurück und setzten sich.

„Bist du Okay?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Jetzt ja."

„Keine Sorge, der steckt das weg. Schließlich ist er Nin-…"

„Nicht aus Pappe.", beendete Neji den Satz Narutos.

„Baka!", zischte Mirror angesäuert.

„Wieso? Wir sind doch hier um sie zu besch-…"

Erneut wurde er von Neji unterbrochen.

„So, wie lange dauert die Fahrt?"

„Etwas über zwei Stunden."

Mittlerweile zog Mirror Naruto aus dem Abteil.

„Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", fauchte er stinksauer.

„Was denn?", fragte Naruto unschuldig.

Mirror stöhnte.

„Erinnere mich doch bitte noch mal daran, wie du eigentlich Anbu werden konntest."

Gerade als Naruto im Begriff war zu Antworten, stümte Sasuke auf ihn zu, packte ihn und presste ihn gegen die Wand.

„Sag mal, bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", schrie er außer sich.

Während Naruto ängstlich nach Luft schnappte, schüttelte Mirror, der sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte, den Kopf.

„Lass, Sasuke. Das hatten wir schon."

Aber Sasuke war nicht zu besänftigen.

„Diese Mission muss geheim bleiben, verstehst du das Baka? Sie dürfen nichts davon erfahren."

„Ja ja, ich hab es ja kapiert und jetzt lass mich runter.", bettelte Naruto.

Sasuke schien einen Moment lang nicht geneigt zu sein, dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Schließlich ließ er Nqaruto aber dann doch wieder fallen. Dieser zog sich sofort am Kragen und hustete. Sasuke schnaubte abfällig und verschwand zurück zu Neji, der gegenwärtig versuchte Harry und seine beiden Freunde abzulenken. Mirror sah ihm kurz argwöhnisch nach.

„Was hat der denn?", fragte Naruto keuchend.

Mirror zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er muss eben dafür sorgen, dass alles glatt läuft. Lass uns besser zurückgehen."

Wieder an ihren Plätzen wurden ihnen von Hermine seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Die restliche Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Naruto redete ununterbrochen über völlig belanglose Dinge mit Ron, während Hermine Harry mit ihren neu gewonnenen Zauberkünsten das Ohr abschwatzte. Neji, Sasuke und Mirror schwiegen größtenteils. Sie erreichten Hogwarts nach einiger Zeit und trennten sich. Hermine, Harry und Ron durften sich schon hinsetzen, wohingegen die Ninjas in den Reihen der Erstklässler warten mussten.


	6. Chapter 6

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist vergleichsweise unwichtig und total überflüssig. Ich wollte es aber trotzdem schreiben. Noch einmal möchte ich euch bitten, mir einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Danke.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Kapitel 6: Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor?

Die Ninja waren relativ nervös. Sie standen, zusammen mit ungefähr 40 anderen Erstklässlern, vor einem Stuhl mit einem alten Hut. Alle, bis auf Naruto, wurden von den Umstehenden gemustert.

„Hat der schöne Haare.", schwärmten zwei Mädchen von Nejis seidigen braunen Haaren.

„Wie viel Haargel benutzt der?", fragte sich ein Junge, bei der Betrachtung von Sasukes Hinterkopf.

„Ist das ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Ist die Farbe echt?", waren die Kommentare zu Mirrors Erscheinung.

Nur Naruto blieb verschont, da blonde Strubelhaare nun wirklich nichts Außergewöhnliches waren. Neji und Sasuke blieben von dem Rummel um ihre Frisuren ziemlich unberührt, Mirror schien hingegen am Rande eines gewaltigen Wutausbruchs zu stehen.

„Willst du wissen, wie es war, als der Vesuv Stabiae, Herkulaneum und Pompeji unter Schutt und Asche begrub?", flüsterte Naruto den beiden dunkelhaarigen zu. „Gleich wirst du es erfahren."

Mirror hingegen atmete einige Male tief, sehr tief, ein und machte eine Bewegung mit den Händen, die aussah, als drücke er den Ärger in sich zu Boden. Zumindest für jetzt.

„Oh, schade. Na, dann eben später.", stellte Naruto enttäuscht fest.

„Halt die Klappe Naruto, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist.", zischte Mirror.

Er würde zwar nicht rumschreien, aber er war immer noch extrem verstimmt.

„Ruhe!", bellte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich freue mich über so viele neue Gesichter. Ich hoffe, alle werden sich hier gut einleben. Zudem werden dieses Jahr einige Austauschschüler aus Japan unseren Schulalltag etwas aufmischen. Nun gehen wir am besten gleich zu der Aufteilung in Häuser über.", begrüßte Dumbledore alle.

Nun begann der sprechende Hut sein Lied. Am Ende hatten die Ninjas ihm folgende Quintessenz entnommen: Es gibt vier Häuser, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw und Gruffindor. Gryffindor, mit dem Wappentier Löwe, stand für Mut, Slytherin waren die schlauen und listigen Schlangen, Ravenclaw für die gelehrigen und offenen und nach Huffelpuff, mit dem Dachs, kamen die netten. In anderen Wörtern der Rest, dachte Neji. Die Loser, fügte Sasuke gedanklich hinzu. Es war offensichtlich, welcher Ninja welches Haus favorisierte.

„Mara Brown.", las Minerva den ersten Namen auf der Liste vor.

Ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Locken trat vor und wurde vom sprechenden Hut nach Huffelpuff geschickt. Einer nach dem anderen wurden die Erstklässler aufgeteilt.

„Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und packte sich den Hut auf den Kopf.

„Huh? Ein Ninja. Eine schwere Kindheit hattest du, wie ich sehe. Soviel Einsamkeit. Du bist sehr stark, physisch wie emotional und du würdest alles für deine Freunde tun. Es dürfte klar sein, wo ich dich hin stecke.", hörte Naruto die Gedanken des Hutes.

„Gryffindor!", rief er dann laut aus.

Das Fuchsungeheuer hüpfte vom Stuhl und gesellte sich zu Harry und seinen Freunden.

„Neji Hyuuga."

„Hm, noch ein Ninja. Du hast einen heiklen Stand in deiner Familie, warst verbittert. Und doch scheint dich etwas ans Licht gebracht zu haben. Auf jeden Fall bist du schlau und auch talentiert. Dann wird es wohl…"

„Ravenclaw!"

Neji hatte diese Einmischung in seinen Kopf nur sehr unwillig ertragen und setzte sich nun erleichtert an seinen Tisch.

„Mirror Shenron."

„Schon wieder ein Ninja! Wie viele gibt es denn von euch noch? Ihr habt alle so diffizile Kindheiten. Wie dem auch sei. Du scheinst den Blonden sehr zu mögen. Möchtest ihn beschützen. Du besitzt großes Wissen. Beeindruckend."

„Ravenclaw!"

Mirror hockte sich zu Neji.

„Sasuke Uchiha."

„Es heißt Saske.", warf Dumbledore schmunzelnd ein.

Hatte er doch denselben Fehler gemacht.

„Ich hoffe, dass du der letzte Ninja für heute bist. Eure Erlebnisse sind so deprimierend. Du verfolgst deine Ziele eisern, bist gerissen. Mehr brauche ich nicht von dir zu sehen."

„Slytherin!"

„Wart ja klar.", meinte Neji verächtlich zu Mirror.

„Komm runter ja? Das nervt."

„Oh, verzeih mir."

Mirror rollte die Augen. Keiner der beiden war auch nur ein Stück besser als der andere.

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Lasst das Festmahl beginnen.", verkündete Dumbledore.

Plötzlich tauchten, sehr zur Überraschung der Ninjas, überall Essen auf. Allerlei fremdartige Speisen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Misstrauisch beäugte Sasuke den Kesselkuchen vor sich, während Neji vorsichtig, als könne es vergiftet sein, etwas Undefinierbares zu sich nahm. Naruto stopfte sich indessen voll und Mirror stocherte wenig lustlos in seinem Salat herum. Er hatte nicht wirklich Appetit. Hatte er eigentlich nie, nur hatte er jetzt eine Entschuldigung dafür. Portschlüsselunverträglichkeit.

„Haben die hier kein Rammen?", fragte Naruto Harry, schockiert über das Fehlen seines Leibgerichts.

„Rammen? Was ist das?", wunderte dieser sich.

„Nudelsuppe.", erklärte Mirror, der unerwarteter Weise hinter ihm stand und nun eine Schüssel mit selbiger vor Naruto absetzte.

„Boah, super! Wo hast du die her?", nuschelte Naruto mit vollem Mund.

„Hatte sie aus Konoha mitgenommen. Ist nur Fertigsuppe, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts. Und jetzt würde ich dich bitten, dein Mundwerk beim Zerkleinern deiner Nahrung zu schließen, oder du bekommst nie mehr welche."

Nach dem Essen wurden sie alle in ihre Schlafsäle geführt. Die Ninjas machten ab, sich später auf dem Dach zu treffen, um ihre Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Nachdem alle anderen Schüler schliefen, kletterten sie also allesamt aus dem Fenster und hinauf auf einen der Türme. Natürlich war Sasuke überpünktlich, er war schließlich der Anführer und hatte seiner Meinung nach vor seinen Gefährten da zu sein. Nej und Mirror kamen genau zur verabredeten Zeit und Naruto kam einige Minuten, 20 um genau zu sein, zu spät.

„Und ich dachte schon, du wärst eingeschlafen.", neckte Mirror.

„Ich doch nicht.", grinste Naruto.

„Also, wie machen wir das ganze jetzt? Nur einer von uns ist im selben Haus wie unsere Ziel. Noch dazu Naruto.", äußerte sich Neji bedenklich.

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?", beschwerte Besagter sich sogleich.

„Ach nichts."

Neji klang nicht besonders überzeugend.

„Naruto, du wirst nicht von Harrys Seite weichen, ist das klar?", beschloß Sasuke knapp.

„Sicher."

„Neji, du kontrollierst regelmäßig die Umgebung des Schlosses mit deinem Byakugan, verstanden?"

Der Brünette nickte.

„Mirror, du behältst Harrys Freunde im Auge."

„OK."

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Und was machst du?"

„Dafür sorgen, dass ihr nicht alles verbockt."

„Ich glaube, du bist einfach nur zu faul, irgendwas zu tun.", meinte Neji angriffslustig.

„Und du bist arrogant, anmaßend, hochnäsig, selbstgefällig und eingebildet. Ein wahrer Hyuuga.", höhnte Sasuke zurück.

„Nicht schon wieder.", seufzte Mirror.

„Klappe, Mirror!", schnappten die Streithähne gleichzeitig.

„Vergebt mir, tss.", fauchte Mirror angesäuert.

„Ich warne dich Uchiha."

„Selbiges gilt auch für dich Hyuuga."

„Es täte euch beiden wirklich mal gut euch zu entspannen.", schlug Mirror genervt vor.

„Ruhe, von Leuten die wie Mädchen aussehen, lasse ich mir nichts sagen!", schimpfte Sasuke.

„Was?"

„Oh nein."

Naruto sah das Unglück kommen. Mirror hasste es, Mädchen genannt zu werden.

„Du hast mich gehört."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, das ich einen femininen Körper habe, ich habe ihn mir nicht ausgesucht.", knurrte Mirror wütend.

„Haare schneiden würde helfen.", kommentierte Sasuke trocken.

„Grrr, jetzt reicht es! Motz von mir aus an Nejis Frisur rum, aber lass mich gefälligst in Frieden!", keifte Mirror.

„Neji ist aber eindeutig ein Junge."

„Ich auch! Bloß weil seine Schultern breiter sind als meine, musst du nicht gleich auf mich losgehen."

„Äh, Leute. Beruhigt euch mal alle wieder.", versuchte Naruto die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Ich bin ruhig.", fuhr Mirror ihn an.

„Man sieht's", stichelte Sasuke.

Mirror funkelte ihn zornig an, konnte sich aber von einer Bemerkung über Sasukes Verrat gerade noch abbringen. Doch das war unter seiner Würde.

„Ich geh ins Bett.", war alles was er noch hervorbrachte, bevor er sich an der Regenrinne nach unten schwang.

„Super gemacht! Jetzt ist er sauer.", schimpfte Naruto.

„Na und? Was interessiert das mich?"

Naruto schnaubte und verschwand ebenfalls.

„Vielleicht sind wir etwas zu weit gegangen.", sagte Neji unsicher.

„Du meinst, du bist etwas zu weit gegangen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das mein Fehler ist."

„Verfluchter Uchiha! Du warst es doch, der Mirror ein Mädchen genannt hat!"

„Wie auch immer. Ich geh schlafen.", beendete der Ex-Verräter und sprang vom Dach.

Neji kochte vor Wut. Nachdem er eine Weile Fäuste ballend auf dem Dach gestanden hatte, fühlte er sich jedoch der Öffentlichkeit wieder zumutbar und hüpfte wieder rein. Auf dem Fensterbrett des Schlafsaals der Ravenclaws hatte sich Mirror zusammengerollt und betrachtete die Sterne.

„Tut mir Leid."

Die Entschuldigung war ehrlich und kostete den Byakugan-Nutzer einiges an Überwindungskraft.

„Schon gut.", murmelte Mirror. „Geh schlafen."

„Ja."

Neji schlüpfte ins Bett und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.


	7. Chapter 7

Anmerkung: Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe, aber mir war einfach nicht danach. LordMegger, danke für deinen Review ( der erste der nicht von meiner Schwester stammt) und ich habe nicht vor eine Slash Story draus zu machen, auch wenn ich es Anfangs überlegt hatte, den Gedanken habe ich verworfen also keine Sorge. Was Mirror angeht, es gibt fast in all meinen Geschichten einen seltsamen Typ, du wirst damit leben müssen, fürchte ich, tut mir Leid.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Kapitel 7: Erste Unterrichtsstunden und eine unerwartete Entdeckung

„Hey, wach auf."

Harry versuchte bereits seit einiger Zeit den blondhaarigen auf zu wecken.

„Steh auf.", sagte er jetzt etwas lauter.

„Hm?"

Naruto setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Müssen wir schon aufstehen?"

„Ja. Der Unterricht beginnt in einer halben Stunde und wir müssen noch Frühstücken.", informierte Harry ihn geduldig.

Naruto grunzte missbilligend und machte sich fertig.

„Müssen wir diese Umhänge wirklich tragen? Sie sind nicht sehr praktisch."

„Ja, sie gehören dazu. Außerdem solltest du dein Stirnband abnehmen."

„Was? Niemals, ich…"

Er sprach nicht weiter, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er ja auch seine Anbumaske hatte aufgeben müssen.

„Wo ist denn der Rotschopf?", fragte er stattdessen.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„Du meinst Ron? Der ist bereits beim Essen."

Beide gesellten sich zu Ron und während Harry ein Toastbrot mit Marmelade zu sich nahm, verschlang Naruto in der gleichen Zeit fünf.

„Ron, ich glaube du hast einen Zwilling.", bemerkte Hermine, die irgendwann auch hinzugekommen war.

Ron blickte verwundert auf und musste breit grinsen als er Naruto sah.

„Was haben wir als erstes?", fragte Harry.

„Zauberkünste und danach Zaubertränke.", erwiderte Hermine.

Ron stöhnte.

„Gleich am ersten Tag Snape. Wir müssen verflucht sein."

„Ist Snape nicht der Typ mit der dunklen Aura?", wollte Naruto wissen.

„Genau der.", murmelte Ron.

„Ah, der kam mir gleich ekelhaft vor."

Überrascht sahen ihn Hermine und Harry an.

„Wann bist du ihm denn begegnet. Wir dachten, du wärst hier noch nie gewesen."

„War ich auch nicht. Aber als wir ankamen da-…"

Am Tisch der Ravenclaw hatten Neji und Mirror bis dato unauffällig und schweigsam ihr Mahl zu sich genommen, beziehungsweise Neji hatte sein Mahl zu sich genommen. Mirror traute seinem Magen noch nicht so ganz mit der Innehaltung seines Essens und war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, eine weitere Nacht kotzend zu verbringen. Plötzlich befiel Mirror ein ungutes Gefühl und er beobachtete vorsichtshalber kurz Naruto. Das Gesicht des Ninjas war heiter und die Zauberer die ihm zuhörten schienen irritiert und verwundert zu sein. Mirror konnte sich denken, worüber Naruto sprach.

„Oh dieser Querkopf!"

Ehe sich Neji versah, war Mirror auch schon aufgesprungen und stürmte zu dem Chaosninja.

„Ist er uns gleich am Lehrertisch aufgefallen.", beendete er Narutos Satz.

Hermine erschrak heftig, als der silberhaarige auf einmal hinter ihr stand.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Kein Problem."

Sie hielt sich ihre Hand aufs Herz in einem Versuch es zu beruhigen. Mirror warf Naruto noch einen letzten finsteren Wahrnblick zu, bevor er sich wieder zu Neji gesellte.

„Was hat er gemacht?"

„Uns fast verraten.", knurrte Mirror zähneknirschend.

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Weil es absehbar war?"

„Das war rhetorisch gemeint Mirror."

„Ich weiß."

Sasuke wurde derweil von Malfoy unter die Lupe genommen. Ihm war der Junge mit der dunklen Ausstrahlung gleich aufgefallen und er wollte ihn unbedingt für sich gewinnen.

„Hey, du bist einer der Austauschschüler, richtig?", grüßte Malfoy den Schlangenbeschwörer vorwitzig.

Sasuke hatte nicht die Absicht ihm zu antworten. Draco verengte die Augen. Niemand ignorierte ihn.

„Bist du taub oder was?"

Sasuke stand auf und ging. In Zauberkünste sollten sie den allzeit beliebten Zauber Vingardium Leviosa lernen. Zum mittlerweile vierten Mal in all den Jahren, die Harry nun schon hier verbracht hatte.

„Also, machen wir alle zusammen mal diese schöne Bewegung, die ich euch gerade gezeigt habe. Das Wutschen und Wedeln. Sprecht mir nach.", instruierte Professor Flitwick sie.

Sasuke hob nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab auf, Nejis Bewegung war gänzlich unmotiviert, Naruto war so langweilig wie noch nie zuvor und auch Mirror fragte sich selbst nach dem Sinn dieser Übung.

„Sehr sehr schön. Und jetzt mit dem Spruch."

Neji schickte Chakra durch den Zauberstab und sagte die verlangten Worte, obwohl es ihm extrem peinlich war. Vom Chakra nach oben getragen bewegte sich die Feder. Mirror tat es ihm gleich. Naruto schrie seine Feder nach dem fünften misslungenen Versuch verzweifelt an, was Ron an seine ersten Zaubersprüche erinnerte. Sasuke entschied sich gegen das Benutzen des Spruches und erhitzte mit einem stark abgeschwächten Katon-Jutsu die Luft unter der Feder, sodass sie sich ausdehnte und sie nach oben drückte.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Flitwick ehrlich verwirrt. „Es ist gänzlich unmöglich Zauber zu wirken ohne sie auszusprechen."

„Er hat ihn ausgesprochen, nur leise, Professor Flitwick.", berichtigte Mirror ihn schnell.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, säße Neji jetzt vor dem Gericht wegen Mordes an dem letzten verbliebenen Uchiha. Der Hauslehrer Ravenclaws nickte beeindruckt.

„Fünf Punkte für Slytherin aufgrund dieser herausragenden Leistung.", verkündete er beflügelt vom Talent dieses Schülers.

Sasuke grinste selbstgefälig. Wäre Neji ein Sprengsatz gewesen, wäre er jetzt detoniert und hätte ganz Hogwarts und Umgebung in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt.

„Ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um…", murmelte er leise aber fest entschlossen.

„Ganz ruhig Neji."

Mirror legte dem Hyuuga besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nicht hier."

Als er dies hörte musste Neji böse lächeln. Mirror war mindestens genauso sauer wie er selbst. Sasuke würde seine Abreibung erhalten. In Zaubertränke stellte Sasuke sich als wahres Talent heraus. Bei Orochimaru hatte er von Kabuto viel über Gifte gelernt und so war dies genau das richtige Fach für ihn. Außerdem empfand er die Kerker als einen wunderbar angenehmen Ort, da auch Orochimarus Verstecke meist unterirdische Höhlen gewesen waren. Naruto war es hier zu düster und Mirror war leicht klaustrophobisch, damit zählte der Kerker nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingsplätzen. In einem waren sich fast alle einig. Snape war gruselig und ein furchtbares Ekel. Nur Sasuke war nicht dieser Meinung.

„Jetzt habt ihr auch schon das schlimmste für heute hinter euch.", munterte Ron sie nach der Stunde auf.

„Ihr tut ja gerade so, als wäre er total grausam.", sagte Sasuke.

Es wurden ihm viele ungläubige Blicke zugeworfen.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass er absolut grausam ist?", warf Mirror fragend ein.

„Ich finde, ihr übertreibt."

„Ja, du. Du bist aber auch nicht wirklich das Paradebeispiel, für jemanden, dessen Meinung repräsentabel ist.", stichelte Neji; mal wieder.

Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen einander verwirrt an. Was meinten denn die neuen damit? Hatte Sasuke etwas getan, was von ihnen als ethisch verwerflich betrachtet wurde?

„Halt die Klappe, Hyuuga oder ich bring dich zum schweigen.", drohte Sasuke.

„Ach, fallen wir etwa wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurück? Willst du mit mir genauso verfahren, wie mit Itachi."

„Neji, treib es nicht zu weit. Das hier geht über deine Befugnisse.", versuchte Mirror ihn zu erinnern.

„Halt dich raus Mirror.", mahnten beide synchron.

„Hört ihr zwei endlich mal auf euch zu streiten? Seit wir angekommen sind geht das jetzt schon so. Die ganze Zeit! Ihr seid schrecklich! Kriegt euch oder ich sage Oma Tsunade, dass wir die Mission leider nicht erfüllen können. Dann kann Neji sich wieder voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, über Sasuke abzulästern und Sasuke kann sich für den Rest seines Lebens in seinem Loch verkriechen und weiterhin jedem Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aus dem Weg gehen. Ist es das was ihr wollt?", schrie Naruto die beiden wütend an.

Sein Maß war für heute voll. Alle starrten Naruto mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Unglauben an, was sich aber kurz darauf in Ärger verwandelte.

„Genie.", war alles, was man noch hörte, bevor die drei Zauberer in Fragen ausbrachen.

„Wer ist Tsunade?"

„Was für eine Mission?"

„Wie…"

„Nicht alle auf einmal!", unterbrach Neji.

Hermine atmete tief durch, bevor sie erneut fragte.

„Wer oder was seid ihr?"

„Wir sind Ninjas. Euer Schulleiter bat unser Dorf um Schutz für euch und diese Schule.", erklärte Neji sachlich.

„Also seid ihr keine einfachen Austauschschüler? Wie wollt ihr uns eigentlich beschützen? Ihr seid nicht viel älter als wir und Teile von euch können nicht mal besonders gut zaubern."

Die Blicke richteten sich für einen Moment auf Naruto. Neji seufzte. Das war bestimmt das vierte Mal, dass man an ihnen zweifelte aufgrund ihres Alters. War das Alter in dieser Welt denn wirklich so aussagekräftig?

„Wir sind Ninjas, das heißt, wir sind von klein auf dazu trainiert worden, andere zu beschützen oder töten."

„Ihr tötet Leute?", platzte Ron hervor.

„Wenn es unser Auftrag ist, ja.", gab der Brünette zu.

„Hätte ihr uns auch getötet, wenn es eure Mission erfordert hätte?"

Erwartungsvoll sahen die Magier sie an. Selbst Naruto und Mirror wunderten sich, wie Neji darauf wohl antworten würde und Sasuke beobachtete mit Genugtuung Nejis inneren Kampf.

„Wäre wir dazu berufen worden, ja.", sagte der Byakugannutzer schließlich.

Die Zauberer keuchten auf.

„Wenn ihr jetzt die Befehle dazu bekämt, würdet ihr uns killen?"

Ron klang ein wenig ängstlich.

„Sobald wir einen Auftrag angenommen haben, führen wir ihn bis zum Ende aus, damit ist die Antwort auf deine Frage nein.", versicherte Neji.

„Oh, gut."

„Ich wusste ja gleich, dass mit euch was nicht stimmt.", brüstete sich Hermine.

„Genau! Welcher normale Junge hat schon so lange Haare!", meinte auch Ron.

Böse Blicke seitens Neji und Mirror, während Sasuke affektiert grinste.

„Eigentlich habe ich eher an die seltsame Art ihre Zauber zu wirken gedacht.", widersprach Hermine.

„Ja, das mit den Zauberstäben ist wirklich schwer. Warum benutzt ihr die Dinger? Ohne geht es viel leichter.", lachte Naruto.

„Wir kennen es nur so, anders funktioniert es nicht.", informierte Harry sie.

„Natürlich, ihr müsst nur euer Chakra benutzen.", protestierte Naruto verwirrt.

„Chakra? Was ist das?"

„Die Kraft, mit der wir kämpfen. Naruto, sie arbeiten ja mit ihrem Chakra, nur in einer anderen Form als wir. Ihr Chakra ist ungleich schwächer als unseres, deshalb nehmen sie magische Gegenstände, um ihre Kraft zu verstärken.", berichtigte Neji den Blonden.

Es gongte.

„Shit, wir müssen schnell zum Unterricht, sonst kriegen wir Punktabzug."

Der restliche Tag verlief mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Sie hatten noch vier weitere Schulstunden, bevor sich die Ninjas weiteren Fragen von Hermine entzogen und sich auf dem großen Schulgelände einen Platz zum trainieren suchten. Dort verweilten sie bis es Zeit war in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzukehren. Naruto fiel todmüde ins Bett. Er war gezwungen gewesen mit Neji zu trainieren, damit dieser nicht wieder mit Sasuke zusammenrutschen würde und Neji hatte an ihm ausgiebig sein Juuken geübt. Jeder einzelne Tenketsu tat ihm weh. Sasuke wimmelte Malfoy ein weiteres Mal ab und hörte vor dem einschlafen noch, wie Draco sich Rachepläne ersann.

„Langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl nur gebraucht zu werden, um Naruto vom ausplaudern wichtiger Dinge abzuhalten.", klagte Mirror indessen Neji.

„Dafür hast du aber einen echt lausigen Job getan. Wie kann dieser Rotschopf es wagen, meine Haare zu beleidigen!", schimpfte Neji, während er einen Kamm durch selbige zog.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie uns einfach abschneiden?", sinnierte Mirror.

Neji drehte sich blitzartig zu ihm um.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Niemals!"

„Wieso nicht? Sie sind uns doch eh nur im Weg."

Neji verengte seine Augen.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Mirror gemacht?"

Mirror lachte.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling und Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Anmerkung: Das hat jetzt aber wirklich mal wieder lange gedauert, tut mir Leid. Zuerst hatte ich keine Lust und wollte lieber an anderen Geschichten von mir rumschreiben, die nichts mit Naruto zu tun haben und dann waren wir im Urlaub.

Ich überlege übrigens, Mirror gegen seine Schwester auszutauschen, da er ja scheinbar nicht sonderlich gemocht wird. Sollte jemand was dagegen haben, soll er es einfach sagen, dann lass ich es, bzw. ihn, bleiben.

Kapitel 8: Der erste Angriff

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Naruto von hektischen Schritten geweckt. Verschlafen rieb er sich übers Gesicht und sah auf. Gehetztes Geflüster drang von der Tür des Schlafsaals zu ihm, dann wieder Fußtritte und hastiges Geraschel. Neugierig setzte Naruto sich auf und blickte zu Harry, der sich in aller Eile völlig willkürliche Klamotten überzog.

„Was ist den los?"

„Hagrid ist heute früh verletzt im verbotenen Wald aufgefunden worden. Er ist jetzt im Krankenflügel. Ich muss dringend zu ihm.", erwiderte Harry, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und hastete überstürzt aus dem Raum.

Sofort stand Naruto senkrecht im Raum und stürzte hinter dem Jungen der lebt her. Er besaß jedoch, im Gegensatz zu jenem, nicht den Anstand, sich in etwas schicklichere Sachen zu quetschen als seinen losen Pyjama, bevor er sich dem Rest der Welt präsentierte. Unten warteten bereits Hermine und kurz nach Harry stolperte auch Ron die Stufen hinunter. Gemeinsam eilten sie durch die Gänge des Schulgebäudes zum Krankenflügel, Naruto immer auf den Fersen, obwohl er mehrere Male über seine zu langen Hosenbeine stolperte und beinahe hinfiel. Dort angekommen wurden sie von einer völlig aufgelösten Madam Pomfrey empfangen, die sie augenblicklich zu dem verwundeten Wildhüter brachte. Die drei Zauberer rannten gleich an seine Seite und waren erschrocken über den Zustand seines Körpers. Mittlerweile war er zwar an den meisten Stellen bandagiert, verpflastert oder anderweitig verarzt, man konnte aber trotzdem an den wenigen Hautflächen die unbehandelt geblieben waren blaue, lila, grüne und schwarze Flecken sichtbar. Zusammenfassend sah er einfach nur schrecklich aus, als hätte ihn jemand zusammengeschlagen. Naruto bemerkte Neji, Mirror und Sasuke in der uneinsichtigsten Ecke des großen Zimmers.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Er wird es überleben. Er hat sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen und einige hässliche Kratzer und Blutergüsse, aber abgesehen davon sieht es schlimmer aus als es ist. Riesen sind zäh. Nur gut, dass man ihn rechtzeitig gefunden hat, er hätte sich da draußen den Tod holen können.", informierte sie die verhältnismäßig gefasste Krankenschwester.

„Wird er wieder gesund werden?", erkundigte Hermine sich vorsichtig, sie hoffte nur, dass die Antwort positiv sein würde.

Madam Pomfrey lächelte nachsichtig.

„Selbstverständlich wird er das. Wie gesagt, dadurch dass er zur richtigen Zeit gefunden wurde, werden keine permanenten Schäden bleiben. Es wird vielleicht ein paar Wochen dauern, aber er kommt ganz sicher wieder vollkommen in Ordnung, ihr braucht euch also keine unnötigen Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem könnt ihr ihn natürlich jederzeit besuchen, wenn ihr wollt. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde sich darüber freuen. Schade nur, dass er im Moment nicht mit euch sprechen kann, da er ja schläft, aber er wird bald aufwachen, das verspreche ich euch. Ich sage euch dann bescheid."

„Wer hat ihn denn gefunden?", wollte Ron zaghaft wissen.

Die erfahrene Krankenschwester wies in Richtung der Ninja.

„Dieser junge Mann dort, mit den seltsamen Augen, die ich gerne mal einer Untersuchung unterziehen würde."

„Mein Name ist Neji und ich versichere ihnen, dass meine Augen völlig Okay sind. Es handelt sich um eine Art Gen-Defekt den jeder meiner Familie hat. Ich sehe aber ausgesprochen gut.", korrigierte der medizinische Sonderfall und trat vor.

Madam Pomfrey musterte ihn argwöhnisch als würde sie ihm das nicht wirklich abkaufen.

„Ich habe ihn entdeckt während ich mir einen Überblick über die Umgebung verschaffen wollte.", fügte Neji hinzu.

„Ihr hättet in erster Linie verhindern müssen, dass so etwas überhaupt passiert!", fuhr Snape, der plötzlich auch da war, die Ninja erzürnt an. „Was habt ihr getrieben als Hagrid eure Hilfe gebraucht hätte?"

„Wir wurden angewiesen, die Schüler dieser Schule zu beschützen, von dem Wildhüter war nie die Rede.", antwortete Neji etwas unsicher.

Snape wirkte ziemlich einschüchternd, sogar auf Neji, der ja harte Blicke von den Hyuugas gewohnt war. Nur Sasuke, der schließlich zwei Jahre mit Orochimaru verbracht hatte, war nicht übermäßig beeindruckt.

„Es ist eure Pflicht, die Schule zu bewachen und dazu zählt auch das Schulgelände. Wie konntet ihr einen Angreifer überhaupt auch nur in die Nähe unserer Schüler lassen?"

„Na, na, Professor Snape, hören sie doch auf die Kinder so in die Mangel zu nehmen.", unterbrach Professor Dumbledore ruhig.

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu. Neji und Sasuke zuckten zusammen, ob der Tatsache, dass sie als Kinder tituliert wurden, Mirror fühlte sich einfach mal nicht angesprochen, schließlich war er schon 19.

„Wir sind keine Kinder mehr!", protestierte dagegen Naruto lautstark.

„Professor Dumbledor, diese Kinder.", er bedachte Naruto mit einem scharfen Blick. „ Haben es versäumt die ihnen zugewiesene Aufgabe zu erfüllen und jetzt versuchen sie sich auch noch mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden davonzukommen. Diese Respektsverweigerung muss entsprechend geahndet werden.", widersprach Serverus dem Schulleiter.

Sasuke schenkte Snape einen Blick der vermutlich sogar Orochimaru Angst eingejagt hätte, der Zaubertränkelehrer schien jedoch recht wenig beeindruckt. Nun wandte sich Dumbledore an die Ninja. In seinen Augen konnte man den Widerstreit der in ihm stattfand erkennen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor die Ninja zu bestrafen, wie den auch? Ihm war jedenfalls keine humane Strafe bekannt, die einen Jugendlichen der den Tod gesehen, ja sogar selbst verursacht hatte, der Kriege kämpfte und gewann und der sich seit seiner frühesten Kindheit mit der Kunst des Kämpfens befasste, angemessen wäre. Mit Snape verhielt es sich da wahrscheinlich anders, aber Snape war nun mal nicht der gegenwärtige Schulleiter und würde es, wenn es nach Dumbledore ginge, auch nie werden. Aber trotz seiner noblen Gesinnung und dem Unwillen Kindern einen Fehler in irgendeiner Weise hart zu bestrafen, hatten sie doch zugelassen, dass einer seiner Leute verletzt worden war, schwer. Er räusperte sich.

„Was hat euch davon abgehalten meinem Wildhüter zu helfen?", fragte er in sanftem Ton.

„Wie gesagt gaben sie uns lediglich den Auftrag ihre Schuler zu beschützen und die Schule zu bewachen. Ich entdeckte ihren Wildhüter jedoch verhältnismäßig tief in dem Wald und damit befand er sich weder auf dem Schulgelände noch ist er einer ihrer Studenten.", erklärte Neji sachlich.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Das ist wohl war."

„In die Rinde des Baumes, an dessen Stamm er lehnte, war etwas eingeritzt: ‚Wir kommen, die Zeit der Unterdrückung ist vorbei'.", sagte Neji. „Die Zeit wessen Unterdrückung ist vorbei?"

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich in erschrecken.

„Oh nein, das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut.", murmelte er leise.

„Entschuldigung, aber was ist nicht gut?"

Der alte Zauberer sah auf, als würde er ihre Anwesenheit erst jetzt bemerken.

„Es gibt einen geheimen Bund, sie nennen sich die ‚Finsteren'. Er besteht aus schwarzen Hexen und Zauberern die sich zusammenschlossen und deren Ziel absolute Macht ist. Sie machten vor vielen Jahren einen Aufstand in dem sie um neue Mitglieder warben und sie dazu anstiftete, gegen das Ministerium vorzugehen. Sie wurden wegen Volksverhetzung verurteilt und nach ihrer Entlassung aus Askaban angewiesen in einem eigens dafür geräumten Bereich im verbotenen Wald zu siedeln, um die Bevölkrung von ihnen abzuschirmen. Dort haben sie die letzten Jahre gelebt. Sie verhielten sich ruhig. Aber scheinbar haben sie sich nur von ihren Verlusten bei der Niederschlagung des Aufstands und ihrem Aufenthalt in Askaban erholt.", erläuterte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

„Werden sie denn nicht bewacht?"

„Ja, von Dementoren, die verhindern sollen, dass sie sich außerhalb ihrer Grenzen aufhalten. Aber wie es scheint, sind die Dementoren überlistet worden und stehen ihnen nun nicht länger im Weg."

„Ist das schlau, ein paar Schwerverbrechern auch noch ein eigenes Stück Land zur Verfügung zu stellen und selbiges nicht rund um die Uhr scharf bewachen. Wirklich sehr klug. Das ist, wie als ob man der Akatsuki Nami-no-Kuni schenkt und ihnen sagt, sie könnten machen was sie wollen, solange sie nicht versuchen ans Festland zu schwimmen.", kritisierte Sasuke sarkastisch.

Dumbledore warf im einen befremdeten Blick zu. Wie konnte ein Junge seines Alters nur so furchtbar hart gegen andere sein. Aber wahrscheinlich war er auch genauso hart gegen sich selbst.

„Sie sind keine Schwerverbrecher, zumindest nicht im gesetzlichen Sinne. Auf Volksverhetzung steht keine allzu große Strafe und mehr hatten sie bis dato nun mal nicht getan. Was hätten wir mit ihnen machen sollen? Sie ihr ganzes Leben lang in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt einsperren?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Zum Beispiel.", bestätigte Sasuke selbstzufrieden.

Neji sah ihn drohend an, nach dem Motto: Halt dich zurück Uchiha. Aber der Schlangenbeschwörer ignorierte ihn. Dem Schulleiter war die Meinung des Teamführers jedoch an diesem Punkt egal. Wieso war nicht Neji der Anführer? Er war wesentlich kommunikativer als der Schwarzhaarige ohne dabei wie Naruto zu sein. Sasuke sagte nie etwas und wenn doch, dann war es selbstgefällig und arrogant oder dazu bestimmt den Weißäugigen zu beschimpfen.

„Wo genau liegt der Platz, an dem sich die Finsteren niedergelassen haben?", erkundigte Mirror sich zwischenrein.

„Nordöstlich von hier, ziemlich tief rein, ein paar Kilometer würde ich sagen."

„Wir könnten uns dort doch mal umsehen:", schlug Naruto enthusiastisch vor.

„Ich treffe hier die Entscheidungen!", fauchte Sasuke, scheinbar in seiner Würde als Anführer verletzt.

Mirror, Neji und Naruto rollten synchron mit den Augen.

„Hast du ein Problem Hyuuga?", knurrte er Neji an.

„Er hat wirklich einen Narren an dir gefressen, Neji.", flüsterte Mirror dem angesprochenen zu. „Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, dass er dir konstant seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe schenkt."

„Du hast eine seltsame Definition von Liebe.", erwiderte der Hyuuga wenig geschmeichelt.

„Liebe, Hass, es ist das gleiche, sei nicht so pingelig."

„Nun?", fragte Sasuke ungeduldig.

„Nein, ich habe kein Problem, Uchiha." Er sprach den Nachnamen aus wie etwas enorm Widerwärtiges. „Also? Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun, Schlangenfresse?"

Alle starrten Neji fassungslos an. Keiner hatte das von ihm erwartet, dem vermutlich höflichsten Jungen in dieser Truppe.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt Hyuuga?", grollte Sasuke bedrohlich leise.

„Werden wir langsam taub? Ich sagte-…"

Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich. So belustigend er es auch fand Kindern beim zanken zuzusehen, aber er befürchtete einen vorzeitigen Todesfall wenn der Brünette weiter sprach. Sasuke schnaubte verächtlich, als sähe er die Unterbrechung als Beweis für seine eindeutige Überlegenheit.

„Wir werden heute Nachmittag aufbrechen und den Finsteren einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.", meinte er schließlich.

„Das habe ich doch gerade vorgeschlagen!", klagte Naruto gekränkt.

„Ja, aber du hast es nicht so schön ausformuliert.", kommentierte Mirror.

Sasuke bohrte mit seinen wütend funkelnden Augen Löcher in seine drei Teamkameraden.

„Ach komm schon Sasuke, hör auf so böse zu gucken, da kriegt man ja Angst.", neckte Mirror.

Sasuke ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen, dann entschloss er sich jedoch gegen das Verprügeln der anwesenden Ninja und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, dankbar als einziger von ihnen in Slytherin untergebracht worden zu sein.

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass das ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war Mirror?", warnte Neji, wenn auch mit anerkennendem Blick.

Mirror zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du hast ihn Schlangenfresse genannt.", bewunderte Naruto Neji.

Neji grinste verschwörerisch.


End file.
